Karolina Kowalkiewicz vs. Rose Namajunas
The fight was a UFC women's strawweight title eliminator. The first round began and they touch gloves. Rose lands a leg kick. KK lands an inside kick and a leg kick. Nice exchange. 4:00. Rose lands a right. KK lands a leg kick and eats a counter right. Rose lands a leg kick. 3:00. Rose lands a counter left. Rose lands an overhand right. She lands a good right. Rose lands a counter right after KK lands a leg kick. Nice exchange. 2:00. Rose lands a leg kick and trips briefly. KK lands a right over the top. KK getting loose. She lands a good high kick and a right. Rose lands a very nice counter left. KK lands a leg kick. 1:00. Rose lands a good hard leg kick. And a good right. KK lands a body kick, tries a spinning kick. KK knees the body three times and a left and a couple of rights, eats a counter right and a left, clinch. Rose gets a trip. KK may take the back in the scramble, yes she has both hooks. Rose turns on top to mount, lands a left, left elbow. R1 ends, great round, 10-9 Rose. KK's corner wants her striking at distance. Wittman tells Rose "picture-perfect" and she won the round. "You're doing fantastic." R2 began and they touch gloves. Rose lands a counter right. Rose lands a side kick to the body. She lands a right over the top. Rose lands an inside kick. KK lands a pair of knees to the body and two right elbows. Clinch. KK knees the body twice, another. Another hard one. Rose lands a left and a right elbow. KK replies with an elbow, they trade a knee each and KK lands another, 4:00. Rose gets both underhooks. KK knees the body. A pair of good right elbows, another, knees the body. Another knee. Rose looks for a standing arm triangle, takes the standing back as well. 3:00 as she works for a trip. Clinch. Rose works a double. KK stuffs it, knees the head, right elbow, they break, Rose lands a right and a left. Rose lands a beautiful one-two. KK lands a right and a pair of leg kicks. Rose lands a counter right and eats one. Rose drops her with a front kick to the body, lands a right. KK lands a right uppercut, eats a left, sprawls a double, lands an elbow and a knee, clinch, 2:00. Another knee. Left elbow from KK, she knees the body twice. Another. She breaks with a right elbow. KK lands a hard right and a harder one. Rose lands a counter right. Rose lands a right. KK knees the body three times and a right elbow. 1:00. Rose lands a counter right. KK knees the head. Rose lands a counter left. Rose has definitely slowed. KK tries a spinning kick. 35. KK knees the body, eats a counter right, lands a hard right elbow. Rose staggered briefly. KK misses a bit of an axe kick. 15. KK knees the body. Rose tries a flying knee. Lands a jab. KK lands a right. R2 ends, 10-9 KK. Wittman wants no more clinches, striking at range, thinks she's burning her shoulders out in the clinch. Cut on bridge of KK's nose. "We're going to win this, take her down," they tell her. R3 began and they touch gloves. Rose lands a right. KK tries a spinning kick, lands a jab. She knees the body twice and eats a front kick to the body and a high kick. KK lands a right to the body. 4:00. KK lands a jab. Rose is visibly tired, lands a leg kick. KK lands a left. She lands a stiff jab. KK lands a good inside kick and knees the body, lands a front kick. Rose lands a hard leg kick. KK replies. Rose lands a counter left right combo. 3:00. KK lands a counter right uppercut after eating a good right, stuffs a single. Rose falls off a leg kick. KK knees the body twice, lands a right, another knee, eats a right, drops her with a right uppercut, pounces to guard with a hard left elbow. 2:00. "Stay busy girls!" Rose goes for an armbar but KK escapes, lands two good rights. Rose looks for a leglock. KK lands a couple rights. Half-guard. Rose regaining guard and does. Body head with rights and more. Rose lands a right elbow. "If you want to stay there use it!" KK lands a right to the body. 1:00. Rose lands an upkick and another. She looks for a triangle. Switches to an omoplata. KK scrambles to the back, lands rights under. 35. Rose rolls. She thinks omoplata. KK defending. She gets the back, rights under, 10. KK knees the body as they stand. Rose lands a right and a left, R3 ends and they hug. 10-9 KK, 29-28 KK IMO, good fight. 29-28 split.